fatalfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crono
"What ARE you two doing? I thought you said something about a nice little slideshow?" Crono to Marie & Lucia Crono is the main character of the video game Chrono Trigger. He previously starred in Crono vs Link. History Fatal Fiction Official Info Background * 17 years old * Born in Truce in the year 983 AD * Prince of Guardia * Trained in the use of katanas and lightning/holy magic * Great leadership skills and intelligence * Left-Handed * Travels through time using the gates of Epoch * Possibly a Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan God * Silent Protagonist Abilities * Cyclone: Allows Crono to spin around his enemies within ranger with his sword (2 MP) * Wind Slash: Allows Crono to perform a projectile attack that attacks enemies within a straight line (2 MP) * Spincut: Allows Crono to jump extremely high which causes him to land on his chosen foe with a powerful slash attack (4 MP) * Confuse: Allows Crono to spin around his target of choice and performs a four-hit combo. (12 MP) * Mixes his techs with party members' to perform dual/triple techs Spells * Lightning: This spell strikes a enemy of choice with a lightning attack. (2 MP) * Lightning 2: This spell strikes all enemies within a radius (8 MP) * Life: This spell brings a target of choice back to life (10 MP) * Luminaire: This spell unleashes a powerful blast that causes immense damage to all enemies within radius (20 MP) * Mixes his techs with party members' to perform dual/triple techs Equipment * Weapon: Dream Seeker (Katana) ** Attack Power: 240 ** Critical hit rate: 90% * Armour: Blue Mail ** Defense: 70 ** Effect: Absorb water/ice-elemental attacks * Headgear: Master's Crown ** Defense: 40 ** Effect: Damage boost & Immunity to negative status effects * Accessory: Green Dream ** Effect: One-time-auto-raise upon death * Stats ** Very Agile: fast enough to create after images and goes toe-to-toe with Magus who is apparently faster than the eye can track ** Has the strength necessary to cut through Lavos's Shell along and its stronger forms ** Strong enough to withstand the Rain of Destruction Faults * Inexperience in solo combat; always in a team * Takes extra damage from water/ice magic * Weak to shadow magic Similar Heroes * Messy Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) * Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) * Jack Will (Wonder) * Shane Wolfe (The Pacifier) * Ben Gates (National Treasure) * Will Stronghold (Sky High) * Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Prince Aiden (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Prince Derek (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Gallery Chrono Trigger - Crono as he first appeared for Super Nintendo.png|Crono as he first appeared for Super Nintendo Chrono Trigger - Crono as he appears for the Playstation version.png|Crono as he appears for the Playstation version Trivia * In addition to Crono fighting Link on a Fatal Fiction Episode, he also made a cameo appearance on Fatal Fiction's Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac where he's seen drinking (apparently) endless amounts of soda while cheering for Little Mac. Category:Combatants Category:Video Game characters Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Winner